Bad Luck
by DontLookAtMeItWasHim
Summary: Marinette picked up the skull cane and burst out crying, unable to control her emotions; she fell to the ground and cried more. She was sad, angry and hateful all at the same time; emotions that left her vulnerable. Tikki could see the butterfly flying towards her Marinette and it terrified her. Akumatized Marinette! Adrein/Marinette (Rating may change!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is... I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters; just the plot. I will aslo post more stuff about this onto my tumblr if you wanna find me: dontlookatmeitwashim literally the same username I use on here... ENJOY!**

 **Chapter one**

No one was paying attention to the teacher's lesson… Most of them were already lost within their own minds due to the announcement that was given this morning. Marinette was one of them… Gabriel Agrsete agreed to a competition being held two weeks from today, two weeks to design a formal gown and formal suit for an upcoming Masquerade Ball. The winner will not only have their designs model for the Agrsete Magazine? But they will also win an internship with the designing God himself.

Marinette _was_ going to win this, she _needed_ to win this; her future depended on it… For the next few hours, all the designer did was sketch in her sketchpad; trying to make up the perfect outfits. She had notes about what material she would use, if they were going to have beading or not; just endless problems that she was trying to solve.

She was _so_ lost within her mind that she didn't even notice that Adrien had turned around in his seat and asked her a question. She only kept drawing.

Alya rolled her eyes and elbowed her best friend. "Mari!"

"Ah!" The nudged caused her pencil to slide across the page; ruining whatever design she was drawing. Marinette looked over at her friend with narrowed eyes. "You just ruined my design…"

"Sorry about that, _but_ Adrien here was just asking you if you were going to enter the competition." She smiled slyly, knowing her friend was no longer going to be angry at her when she mentioned her crush.

Marinette blushed and turned to the blonde that was studying her closely. She tried to think of the words she was going to say but all that came out was gibberish, before she stopped herself; took a breath and nodded. "Yes!"

"Great, I just know you're going to do great!" He grinned, he leaned forward and caught a glimpse of her sketchpad. "Actually, if those are only after two hours? The real thing is going to be amazing… I have no doubt that in my mind you're going to win."

Adrien turned to Nino, who had suggested they went to get lunch while they still could. The model agreed and waved goodbye to the two girls.

Marinette felt like she was going to die… Her crush thought she was amazing, that her designs were amazing! She could barely contain herself… that was until a certain blonde scoffed loudly.

"Like a loser like _you_ could ever win?" Chloe and Sabrina laughed. "If the Agrsete line _ever_ show lined your designs? They would go bankrupt!"

Glaring at Chloe, Marinette sighed and stood up to leave for lunch. "Whatever you say, Chloe… Just remember what happened last time you tried to win a competition."

The blonde blushed in anger and was about to say something back, but wasn't able to do because Marinette and Alya were already gone…

Alya had watched her best friend, it was amazing that she didn't look up from her sketchpad even once to look at Adrien. She was so focused that by the last bell of the day? Alya had to drag her out of the school.

"So, are you inspired?" The blogger asked on the walk home, trying to catch a glimpse of the design.

Marinette nodded, grinning at her creation. "Oh yeah! I've thought about if I should theme them and what exactly they should be… And well I was thinking about Greek mythology and came up with a Persephone and Hades costumes."

The designer turned her sketchpad towards her best friend who gasped. It was a deep red dress that looked like an ancient greek dress, but instead of loose fitting? It would cling to the wearer's hips then gently fall to the ground. The bodice was cut that it was dangerously low, but still didn't show anything. The straps lead into a train that was about two feet behind the dress, there was a corset that looked to be made out of twigs and flowers, leading down to the hip and up just under the breasts; wrapping around her body. Flowers, vines and twigs clusters at the end of the train and slowly disappeared leading up to the straps. What gave its unique look was the fact that the flowers weren't colorful at all; they were dead and black…

Alya had never seen anything like it before… It was beautiful; then she looked towards the men's costume where Marinette had already used Adrien as a model. It was a black on black suit that looked like it would end up being well fitted for the model. And draw the outfit together, there was a cane with a skull for the handle.

"I still have to design the mask, but other than that? I'm done!" Marinette grinned, turned the page and started on the masks. "I'll see what materials have at my house before I buy anything new, but I know I need to buy materials for the masks… I should be able to start on the suit tonight and finish by the end of the week-"

"Your something else, Marinette." Alya patted her best friend's head with a laugh. "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, the designer nodded; opening the door to her home. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Marinette raced up to her room, ready to get things started. She opened her closet and was looking through everything she did have

"Marinette, don't forget that you have patrol with Chat Noir tonight!" Tikki flew out of the purse and floated in front of her friend's face.

"I know, Tikki." She laughed, taking out the black fabric out. "I'm just going to be working on it for a few hours… Then we can go and patrol."

Tikki should have known better… She fell asleep after an hour and Marinette ended up working throughout the night. Which caused a certain black cat to go wondering about.

He was actually looking for Ladybug, worried why she wasn't at patrol that night; but during his wondering the black cat had caught sit of a well-lit room during the late ours of the night. It was Marinette's room.

Curious, Chat landed on the balcony and peered inside…

On her desk was Marinette sleeping soundly with her hands still on the sewing machine, ready to work again when she woke up… It was a sight he couldn't resist. He sneakily opened the door and walked into her room.

He didn't pay any mind to the poster on the walls, his only focus was on the girl that was sleeping in front of him. Kneeling down to be level with her, Adrien couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

Slowly and carefully, he shifted her body to his; hook his arm underneath her legs and carrying her to her bed. It took quite some skill to climb up the latter, but he did perfectly without waking her up. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in; brushing her hair back once the task was done.

As he was making his way out, Chat stopped at her desk and looked at what she was doing. She was making a suit jacket and it looked almost done at the looks of it… From the corner of his eyes, he caught the glimpse of her sketchpad and once again his curiosity took over him and he opened it. He flipped threw it until he landed on a page that had a gown and suit.

He was floored… She was able to create something more astonishing with only a few hours than his father did in three days. If Marinette Depain-Chang ever decided to start her own fashion label? She would ruin Gabriel Agrsete.

Hearing the designer stir, Chat thought it best to leave now before he got in trouble. But he already was when he saw that lit room, because the whole way home? He couldn't think of anything _but_ Marinette.

"Can't get a certain designer off your mind, Adrien?" Plagg teased, already heading for the smelly cheese.

Rolling his green eyes, the teen went to go change into his pajamas. "I just think that she has some amazing talent, that's all."

"And the fact you carried her up to her bed and tucked her in doesn't mean anything." The Kwami deadpanned.

Adrien's cheeks turned crimson, unable to say anything back; he went to bed and tried to fall asleep. But it seemed that more he tried _not_ to think about Marinette? The more he did. He only knew the few basics about her, which was nothing really. But he did know that she was a nice, kind person that everyone loved.

She seemed to get along with everyone but Chloe… And him. Adrien was convinced that she still had a distaste for him ever since his first day; but after giving her his umbrella he thought it would fix everything. He just so desperately wanted to her friend but it seemed she never has a real conversation.

That's when he decided that tomorrow? He was going to ask if Marinette wanted to hang out.

0000

The next day, Adrien walked into class and saw that Marinette was already in class… Asleep.

He couldn't help but smile, knowing that she must have been exhausted from all the work she had done last night. Walking over to Alya, the two smiled at the sleeping girl.

Placing a hand on the blogger's shoulder, Adrien laughed when she jumped a little. "Late night?"

"You have no idea…" She laughed, taking out her phone and going through her pictures before landing on one that was sent from Marinette. "Apparently she only got three hours asleep before she got up and started working again. She sent me this before school started…"

Looking at the picture, the blonde was taken aback because there on a mannequin was a dressed with a shirt, tie and suit jacket and in the background was pants ready to sow. "She did in one night?"

"She _very_ determined to win this competition," Alya explained, putting her phone away to look at her best friend with pride. "This is the chance she been waiting for… If she was able to get an internship with your dad? Well, it would be a dream come true for her."

Adrien studied the blunette closely, completely amazed by her determination… A wonder thought came to his mind. "Hey, send me those pictures and if you could? Get some of her sketches."

"Why?"

"I'm going to show them to my dad." He grinned, taking his seat when he saw Nino enter the door.

His best friend raised an eyebrow at him, and Adrien quickly explained; not wanting him to think he was making a move on his girl.

Nino looked excited to think that he has taken such an interest to Marinette. "Dude! Are you serious? Like that would be the coolest thing ever! I've known Marinette for a long time and all she ever wanted was to become a designer! If you do this? She would probably die, especially if it's you."

Adrien cocked his head to the side, a little confused. "Why? I'm her friend, helping a friend out is what you're supposed to do."

"Oh, right, friends." Nino laughed nervously, almost blabbing to the oblivious model that Ms. Dupain-Chang had a crush on him for months now. Sighing, the dj patted his friend on his back and smiled. "You know Adrien? You're a really awesome friend."

Blushing, the model thanked his best friend and turned in his seat; ready to get class on its way.

"Ms. Dupain-Chang, could you please join us for class?" Ms. Bustier looked to the sleeping girl.

Being the good friend she was, Alya elbowed Marinette in her side; causing her to sit up straight.

"Flowers and beads!" Marinette shouted half-asleep, making the class to laugh.

Chloe snickered, already having a snide comment to make. "Did you spend all night working in your parent's bakery or were you just trying to study because you obviously have no idea what's happening?"

Glaring at the mayor's daughter, Marinette shook her head and turned away from her; not letting her get to her.

"Or maybe you were trying to make up some new horrible clothes? Or trying to fix to what happened to your face!" Chloe and Sabrina laughter together, the teacher unable to stop them in fear of what Chloe's father would do to her.

Marinette stared down at her desk, trying to contain her anger; but then there was a voice that cut Chloe's bullying off. "That's enough, Chloe, just do your homework."

It was Adrien, he had stood up for her. Adrien Agrsete.

Her cheeks turned five shades of red before she settled on one; making Alya giggling in the process.

Chloe gaped, but scoffed and turned to Sabrina to talk in hushed tones while the model turned in his seat to give Marinette a kind smile. "Glad your awake, I hope you aren't pushing yourself too hard for this project."

"Well, uh, n-no not too hard." She stammered, her brain transforming into goop as they spoke.

Alya rolled her eyes and scooted next to her best friend. "Which is Marinette Code for; pushing too hard… Girl, you need to rest or your gonna end up fainting where you stand!"

"I'll be fine! I just want to finish this project as fast I can, I'm just so inspired that I have to get it out of my head and in reality!" Marinette's blue eyes looked so beautiful and passionate; they reminded Adrien a lot like Ladybug; when taking down akumas.

"We just worry about you," The model said before turning back into his seat.

Marinette whipped her head to Alya, asking silently if that really happened and by the squealing look? It did. The designer was on cloud nine…

 **TA DA! Yeah, if you are familar with my other fanfics, then I am truly sorry... I Haven't posted a new chapter for anything in a while... But yeah, I wasn't in a really good place since August and I'm finally feeling back to my old self! so yeah! Tell me what you think and how I should go with the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes it is a second chapter... Been working hard on this and I hope you like it. I'll leave a link to my tumblr at the end if you want to check me out! Enjoy!**

Once class was over Adrien felt Nino elbow him in his side, he felt his cheeks flush when he saw his best friend's grin. He turned back to Marinette and cleared his throat. "Marinette? Um. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

Adrien was looking down at the floor, waiting for her reply; but when she didn't say anything for some time? He looked up and saw that she was already getting up to leave; placing headphones in her ears as she walked. Marinette was too focused on finishing her sketches to notice anything else; not even Adrien.

"Ask her when she's less… Driven." Alya winced at the model's pained expression.

"Right," He nodded, a little deflated.

The blogger rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder with a sigh. "Hey, Marionette would _love_ to hang out with you! Trust me, I know…" She tried to make him feel better, but it seemed that it wasn't working; then a _wonderful_ idea came to mind, Alya grinned. "Maybe you should ask her to the Masquerade Ball? She would practically _die_ if you asked her, just make sure to do it when her sketch pad isn't in sight."

"You really think she would go with me?"

Alya and Nino laughed; knowing what a ridiculous question that was. Nino slightly, nudged his best friend with a grin on his lips. "Dude, I have no doubt in my mind!"

Starting to smile once again, the blonde nodded. "Then I will, I'll buy some flowers and ask her tomorrow!"

"That's my boy!" Nino laughed.

Him and Alya picked up their bags and started to leave; claiming they had to go study, but Adrien suspected that they were going on a date. The model smiled at his two friends and started to leave himself, not wanting to be late for the photoshoot his father planned for him that day.

"Oh, Adrienkins?" Chloe walked up to him, sporting her usual smirk. "What's this I hear about you taking Marinette to the Ball?"

"Well-"

Chloe placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him. She _hated_ the idea of the two of them going to the ball together… It was acceptable in her mind, fortunately for her? She already thought up a perfect plan. "Too bad, I heard that Marinette didn't want to go…"

"That's not what Alya said."

"Ugh! That girl, I heard them talking and she was practically _begging_ Marinette to agree; even had Nino pleading as well." She shook her head in disgust, committed to her performance. Sabrina agreeing to her every word right behind her. Chloe could almost laugh at how easy it was to destroy Marinette's chances with her Adrien. "Marinette said she was only friends with you because she didn't want you father to hate her! That's why she was never able to have a full conversation with you because she just couldn't stand you! Marinette Dupain-Chanfg is just horrible!"

Adrien frowned at his friend, trying not to let her words get to him; but they did have an effect. Even his own father didn't want anything to do with him, so why would Marinette? An aching feeling filled his chest… He felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't let himself.

"I-I have to go, Chloe… I'll see you tomorrow." The model turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom, his mood nothing but gloomy.

Plagg flew out of his bag once the coast was clear, looking up at Adrien with sad eyes. "Don't listen to her Adrien, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"What if she does? What if Marinette only puts up with me?" His words were covered with emotion, almost thick enough to see.

"You don't know that," He argued. "If you just ask her, then you'll know."

Adrien nodded reluctantly… Wished he could have a second opinion.

The model suddenly had a grand idea. He would just ask as Chat Noir! So then she would give a straight answer!

0000

That night Marinette did transform into Ladybug to help Chat Noir with patrol. They had met up at a random roof once they had finished to report back to each other.

Chat Noir was there before her, looking quite lost in his own thoughts.

"So, where were you last night, My Lady?" The masked blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Did you get _claw_ -ught up?"

Ladybug sent him a deadpanned look before shaking her head. "I just lost track of time, was everything good last night?"

"Yeah," Chat nodded, sounding distant. "Then I visit a fri- girl."

Ladybug studied him, not sure what to think of his new gloominess… She never saw him like this; Chat was usually so happy. Something bad must have happened to have him like this. She shook her thought away and refocused on the conversation. "Oh, who?"

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Chang."

Ladybug almost fell off the building, but quickly caught herself. Chat was in her room? When? She thought back to last night, trying to think when- someone had carried her to bed… She just assumed it was her father because he had done that multiple times before; but it completely shocked her to know that it was _Chat_ that actually carried her to bed.

Then it really hit her… Chat Noir was in her room, he had seen it with all it posters. Chat Noir knew that Marinette had a crush on Adrien now. Her cheeks burned and looked at Chat to ask some further questions about the night but stopped when she saw the miserable look on his face… He wasn't even looking at her.

She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder; making him face her. "Chat? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Chat, you know you can tell me anything; we're partners." Ladybug said, but it only made him look more miserable. She couldn't stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. " _And_ we're best friends and best friends don't hide things from each other."

The cat hesitated a moment before returning Ladybug's embrace, instantly feeling comfort as he did. "It's just… Today I was told that a friend of mine is only putting up with me because of who my father is, that they don't really think of us as friends at all. And I don't blame her? Who would want to be friends with me? I'm just a shadow of my father who doesn't even care about me."

Ladybug pulled back, feeling her anger rise. She cupped Chat's cheeks and forced him to meet her eyes; her blue eyes on fire as she spoke. "If they can't see what an amazing person you are? They don't _deserve_ to be your friend, Chat! You're my best friend and my partner, I could _never_ replace you; I'm so lucky to have you by my side and don't let anyone tell you different!" She took a breath, letting her emotions settle for a moment before taking a step back; smiling at the cat. "Ask this person face to face and it's true that they only put up with you? Well, you will _always_ have me!"

And with that? The red superhero swung her yoyo into the night and was making her way back home…

As she got back to her room, Marinette released her transformation. She took a breath before she started to freak out about the fact that Chat was actually _in_ her room. Marinette had done well not to freak out earlier, putting her own emotions aside when she saw that Chat was in such a state. Mariette turned to Tikki.

"He came into my room!" She screamed covering her face with her hands; trying to cover up the blush that started to creep up on her. "He saw my posters!"

Tikki rolled her eyes, not really worried about it. "So what? Adrien is the only person you should have to worry about seeing the posters."

"I know…" Marinette sighed, sat down in her desk chair to work on the suit. "Tikki, what _am_ I going to do about Adrien?"

Sighing, the kwami flew over to the girl and caressed her cheek. She knew that this was a loaded question that she needed to answer carefully. Because she _knew_ who Adrien really was, but that didn't mean that Marinette was ready to know. But with those heart felt words to Chat earlier? She was close to being ready… "I'm sure that when you get to know each other? Adrien would fall head over heels with you!"

"You really think so?"

Tikki knew so and was half tempted to tell her the truth right now, but she just simply nodded. This caused Marinette to smile and started working on the pants of the suit. She was about five minutes in when she heard a knock on her door.

In the darkness she could see Chat Noir smirking at her. After Ladybug had left him, the cat was preparing himself for a visit to Marinette; putting on an act of everything was fine. "Hey, Princess!" He stalked over to her, and sat on the empty space on her desk. "Thought I would stop by and see how you're doing, but you are obviously busy."

Marinette nodded and looked around her messy room. It was covered in fabric, flowers, beads; everything you needed for a masquerade gown and suit. She was half tempted to say that she was too busy to talk, but after what happened on the roof? She didn't have the heart. "That's an understatement, I have so much do and well… I think I'm going to end up dying from all this sowing."

Chat nodded, even giving a little laugh at her joke. But his mind was on one thing and one thing alone… As Marinette went back to working, the cat saw the posters on her walls; finally _looking_ at them. They were posters of him, Adrien Agreste.

A lumped formed in his throat, the dreaded question he didn't want to ask… but curiosity did kill the cat. "Adrien Agreste, huh? Didn't take you as one of his fan girls…"

Marinette's silence killed him; for every second that went by unanswered? It was like a dagger pierced his heart over and over again. He watched her as her hand stiffened, stopping their work. He watched as her cheeks turned red.

The designer met his eyes for a second before continuing her work; to embarrassed to look at him in the eye. "I don't like him for his looks, actually…When I first met him? I didn't even like him; I thought he was putting gum on my seat. It wasn't until he actually explained to me what happened that I forgave him."

Her hands stopped moving as she thought about that rainy day. It was a day she likely wouldn't forget and neither would Adrien. "H-he gave me his umbrella… He told me that, that was his first time going to school and I just, I mean, he looked just so _broken_. He was hurting but he still put on a smile and tried to make it the best day. I could care less if his dad is Gabriel Agreste, Adrien is a really amazing person."

It was like she knew exactly what he wanted to hear… He felt the ache in his chest disappear. A smile formed on his lips, one that was only for Marinette. "You must really like him then…"

Her cheeks crimson, the designer nodded; being brave with her next words. "Probably as much as you like Ladybug,"

Chat's jaw dropped and from behind the computer; Tikki was grinning from ear to ear.

His cheeks burned… Marinette _liked_ him? No, she said as much as he liked Ladybug and he loved Ladybug. Chat looked to Marinette; who was suddenly very interested in her stitch work. _She loved Adrien Agreste._ It seemed like an impossible thought, but it was the truth and he didn't know what to do with the information! What was he supposed to do? Tell her that he loved someone else? Tell her his secret identity? What?

Nothing. That was the answer, just be friends; that's was the answer.

"I should probably go," Chat hopped down from the desk and started for the balcony doors, but stopped for a moment. Taking in a brave moment, he turned around and delivered a wink to Marinette. "Maybe I'll come visit again!"

Marinette whipped around, ready to tell him 'no', but he was already gone. She groaned and banged her head on the desk; hearing Tikki coming out from behind the computer. She turned her head to the side to look at her smiling Kwami. "What am I going to do? What if her find's out I'm Ladybug?"

"Then he finds out," She shrugged. "He'll find out one of these days."

"I know," The designer sighed, sitting up to start working again.

Tikki yawned, stretching her small body. "Be sure not to work too late tonight, Marinette."

The designer didn't hear her… Tikki only rolled her eyes and flew to the bed and fell asleep.

0000

Marinette woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She groaned and picked it up, squinting to see what was making the noise. When her eyes focused, she screamed in horror.

She had only a few minutes to get ready for school before she was late! Marinette raced to change out of her old clothes, comb her hair; not even bothering with her pigtails, then grab her backpack and Tikki then out the door. She sprinted down the street, not accepting that she was going to be late once again for school.

As she neared her destination, Marinette bolted for the door. She was so close to success, but she didn't account for a certain blonde to walk right into her path.

Adrien hadn't expected the tackle, so he didn't have time to protect the flowers he held… They crashed into the ground, flowers coming off their stems and landing around the teenagers.

Marinette groaned, her forehead throbbing from hitting the pavement. She rubbed it tenderly and looked over to see who she crashed into; only for her lungs to stop working. Adrien had an arm wrapped around her waist; a fact that she was all too aware of and their face were only inches apart. The designer was frozen in place; unable to think of what to do or say.

Wincing in pain, the model turned his head to the right; wanting to know who crashed into him and ruined his flowers. But felt something soft against his lips instead… He opened his eyes to see what it was only to gasp; which only made it worse.

There laying on the ground, arm on her waist; Adrien Agreste had his lips pressed against Marinette Depain-Chang's… Her bottom lips captured between his. Their faces burned, pulling apart quickly.

"Sorry!" They exclaimed, standing up from the ground.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't see you-" They said at the same time.

Embarrassed, the teenagers looked away from each other.

Adrien couldn't get the feel of Marinette's lips on his out of his mind; they were just so soft against his. It was the first time that his mind was completely void of thoughts of Ladybug. The model had never been kissed before, but somehow her lips on his felt familiar to him… It almost tempted him to kiss her again; only this time? Intentional.

Marinette cleared her throat, reviling the model of his thoughts. "Y-you first."

Adrien looked up at her, about to explain, but he stopped. Most of the flowers had ended up in her hair, but that only made him see that she was no longer sporting her usual pigtails… She looked so beautiful. The model's blush deepened. "I-I was actually looking for you."

"R-really?" She stammered.

"I was w-wondering if you wanted to, I mean, if you were free b-because I thought I w-would be nice to go with you… I was going to give you the flowers and everything, but you crashed into me and well I was hoping you would like them, anyway!" Adrien rambled, obviously nervous. But after a deep breath, the model looked at Marinette straight in the eyes, green meeting blue. "I want you to go with me to the Masquerade Ball…"

Blinking a few times, Marinette realized he said the last part as a statement; not a question. She blushed, tucking a hair behind her ear; a catching a flower in her hand as she did. Looking down at it, Marinette saw that they were Viscaria… " _Will you dance with me?_ "

Adrien was surprised, he took a step closer to Marinette. "You know the Language of the Flowers?"

"Yes," She nodded, meeting his eyes.

"Yes to the flowers or going to the Ball with me?" He stepped closer, sharing the same air now.

Pressing the flower to her nose; trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, the designer nodded. "Both…"

Adrien's heart skipped a beat at how cute she looked in that moment; a smile spreading across his face. He picked out the flowers out of her hair, his fingers tracing her cheek when he got all them out. Adrien just looked at her for a moment, letting himself get lost for a moment in her eyes. "Thank you,"

Before the designer could say anything else, Adrien had started walking to class; leaving Marinette to watch after him. She was unable to breath… She half expected that it was a dream and she was going to wake up soon.

Shaking her head clear, she followed in his footsteps; lost in a happy daze. Even when she got into her seat and class had started, she was just grinning.

Alya had watched her throughout class, wondering what was going on; but when she tried to get her best friend's attention? Marinette only continued to smile stupidly. Which meant only one thing…

The lunch bell rang and everyone started to saunter out of the classroom. Alya had to guide Marinette to their usual spot and once she saw that the designer was safely seated? She walked over to Adrien with a smirk. "So, you asked out Marinette did you?"

"What?!" Nino yelled, whipping around to his best friend.

Adrien choked on the water he was drinking, coughing loudly as he tried to breath properly. He didn't know how Alya knew; he hadn't heard Marinette speak at all during class. But she did… "Well, yes; yes, I did."

"When were you going to tell me?" Nino scolded, giving Adrien a narrowed look.

"When I actually know what I was feeling," He said.

Raising an eyebrow, Alya cocked a hip and place her hand on it. "What do you mean?"

That was an excellent question. Adrien didn't know; he thought he and Marinette were friends. But in only a few hours? They were on good terms, then he thought she hated him; only to find out that she was actually in love him! He was going to do nothing, let the card fall where they may; but after today's events? Their accidental kiss? How cute she looked with those flowers in her hair? And the way his heart had skipped a beat when he looked at her?

Now a sense of guilt over came him… Ladybug. He felt as though he was betraying her, but why? They weren't in a relationship; so why did he feel this way?

Because he knew is he started to feel for Marinette? He would put her before their partnership…

"I don't know, I just-" He felt frustrated now, frustrated that Adrien wasn't able to put his feelings into words. Frustrated that his love for and his partnership with Ladybug was now getting in the way of the friendship he wanted with Marinette. "I care about her."

Alay and Nino shared a look before nodding, deciding not to push the subject. It was obvious to the both of them that he was having an internal battle with himself and that he needed to come to terms with his feeling by himself; they were lucky to get just to say he _cared_ about her.

"Okay," The blogger nodded, turning on her heel and returning to her own best friend.

The rest of the day, Adrien kept to himself; going back and forth within his head about Marinette. It seemed that, that's all he thought about lately. He thought about her designs, the way she is around Alya and Chat, about her smile… The way she puts her friends before herself.

"I need to talk to Ladybug…" The model decided as he got home.

"Why?" Plagg said, eating his cheese. "You don't have patrol today,"

Rolling his eyes, the model stood up from his desk chair. "Because I have something to ask her…"

He forced Plagg to transform like usual and was out the door; searching the rooftops for his Lady. And it didn't take that long to hunt her down… She was at the Effiel Tower, just watching the city. He studied her for a moment; thinking about what made him love her.

"Thought it was your day off, Kitty." Ladybug smirked, stopping him from his thinking.

Chat sighed, walking to stand next to her; knowing that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on her while she was on patrol. "I had a question for you,"

"Then ask,"

"Do you think it's okay if I could fall in love with someone else?" He asked, leaning on the rail; resting his chin in his hand. "I mean, is it okay if I let someone come before our partnership? To let her become my priority one and you my second?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, Ladybug turned her body to face him. "Chat, what brought this on?"

The cat sighed, turning around to lean against the railing. He stared down at the floor, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Remember that friend I told you about? Well, I- I found out she likes me… But I don't know if I can like her back because I feel like I would betray you."

"Tell me about her," Ladybug said.

And so he did… Chat told her about how cute she was the other day; how his heart had skipped a beat every time he had looked at her. How nice she was to her classmates and the way she does this adorable frown when she was trying to focus on something, he told Ladybug about how her laugh was contagious. But as he finished, he never once mentioned the accidental kiss… He wanted to keep that to himself.

Ladybug was silent for a moment, but then let out a sigh. The cat looked up to find that she was looking out at the city, a content smile on her lips. "Chat, we are going to fall in love at some point… And that person will become our whole world, but I don't think they will come between us. I think it will only motivate us to fight harder and stronger against Hawk Moth. I guess what I'm trying to say? I want you to fall in love and I want you to be happy."

It was as though he had broken through chains, Chat could only smile. He pushed off the railing and started walking toward the other, but stopped and without looking back he said; "Thank you,"

And he was gone, happier than he had felt before.

 **BOOM! How did you like it, tell me your favorite part please!**

 **Oh and:**

 **I have tons of imagines and original writings, so check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It a third chapter! Say what? \**

 **So someone asked if this was going to be a Chloe-Gets-Another-One-Akumatized story... And well? This is my answer!**

 **Yup, just tell me what you guys think in the reviews! ENJOY!**

For the next few days, Adrien taken to talking to Marinette more often at school; trying to learn more about her. And with each conversation? He found new reasons to like her… Also during those few dyas, Adrien wasn't able to get a hold of his father at all. But Alya had been sending the progress pictures and by the look of them? Marinette was about done, Alya explained that she only had to do was to add more details to the suit that she decided on last minute; with four days left for any mistakes that might happen before the Ball.

Also during those few days? No akuma attacks… There hasn't been one for over a month now and it was concerning him. Hawk Moth was obviously saving his power for one powerful akuma and he knew that he was dreading the day that he would have to face him or her.

Today, Adrien was going to see if Marinette wanted to go to a photoshoot with him; he was going to be showing off some of the never before seen Gabriel Agreste Spring line and he had thought that Marinette would enjoy it. He also thought it would actually be fun with her there instead of just the photographer and his bodyguard… He would have someone to talk to that wasn't taking a million pictures of him.

He made his way out the front door, making sure he had everything in his bag.

"I hear that you wanted to speak with me." A voice said from on top of the stairs.

Adrien whipped around to see that his father was standing there, like it was a normal day. He was at a loss for words, but nodded and cleared his throat. "It's just that I have this friend at school, her name is Marinette Dupain-Chang and well, uh… She the-"

Stopping himself from telling his father that Adrien might actually like this Marinette, his father took his chance to speak.

"The girl that made the Bowler Hat, yes, I remember her." Gabriel nodded, walking down the stairs with his usual glare. "What about her?"

Taking out his phone, he started showing her designs and the outfits themselves. "These are her designs for the Masquerade Competition and I think she has some-"

"Why are you showing me these?"

"Father?" Adrien asked confused.

Gabriel glared down at his son and the phone. "Did she _ask_ you to show me these?" The blonde tried to tell him no, but his father already started back up the stairs; clearly angry. "I want you to tell this girl that she is disqualified and that I will have _nothing_ to do with some so petty that they used my son."

And he was gone… Leaving Adrien completely shocked. Then his worries turned to Marinette.

"She'll never forgive me!" Adrien panicked as Plagg flew out from his shirt with a piece of cheese. Adrien looked to his kwami. "What do I do, Plagg? How am I supposed to look her in the eye and tell her that I just crushed her dreams!"

"You have to, He sighed, taking a casual bite of the cheese. "There is no way around it, Adrien."

He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, trying to think about his options. "Maybe I could convince my Father to-"

Plagg head butted the blonde, giving him a hard look. "You know that's only going to make things worse. You better just tell her that you've ruined her chances to ever become a designer in Paris."

"Plagg, you're not making me feel any better."

The kwami just shrugged, going back to his cheese as he nonchalant continued to somewhat scold Adrien. "Your dad said he wanted nothing to do with her; which means he is probably going to contact ever designer name he knows and by this time tomorrow? She'll be black listed."

The world seemed to crash down on the blonde… The consequences of his actions finally reaching him. Marinette was _never_ going to forgive him and they were finally starting to become great friends; what was he supposed to do? Give her flowers?

"There is no good outcome, so you might as well get it over with,"

This only made the blonde feel worse, his heart sinking as he thought about the look that Marinette would have when he told her… Just the thought was almost too much to take. But, Adrien nodded, knowing that Plagg was right. But he didn't have to like it… Just thinking about it? It broken him to pieces. He fixed his backpack and dreaded the day that was awaiting him.

When he entered the classroom, the model saw that Marinette and Alya were talking animatedly together; laughing, smiling and just being happy. Adrien thought best to wait until lunch to tell her.

"Good Morning, Marinette!" He plastered a smile on his face.

The designer turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, seeing through his little façade easily. Marinette wanted to ask what was wrong, but she just shook her head and smiled back. "Morning, Adrien! How are you?"

"I'm well and you?" He asked, putting his backpack down.

"I was up all night finishing the designs, I only have to the masks to do now!" She said excitedly, her eyes shining with happiness. "Which reminds me! I was wondering if you would be available to come over so I can measure you for the mask, I want it to be a perfect."

Adrien felt his heart drop. Rubbing the back of his neck, the model shook his head. "I don't know exactly I will be free to do that… But I'll try; okay?"

Grinning, Marinette nodded and turned back to the conversation she was having with Alya. It was something about a date with Nino and how well it went… Nino would pitch in here and there, giving his opinion, but other than that? Tuned the girls out.

Throughout the whole class, Adrien would look back at the girl; trying to swallow his guilt but it wasn't going down. And the worse part of it all? Now that he knew that Marinette liked him? It would only make it worse…

Even now, he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and keep this secret hidden from her for the rest of her life, but this little secret _was_ her future… He wishes he wasn't Adrien right now. This wasn't or the last time the blonde had thought this in his life; but this one was the first time he wished he wasn't Chat Noir either. He wished he didn't existence because without him? Marinette would still be in the competition, she would have won and become a famous designer… But now that was gone because of him.

Why was he cursed with such bad luck?

Adrien looked over his shoulder again, only this time he got caught…

"Dude, stop sneaking glance before Alya or Marinette notice!" Nino whispered to his best friend. The blonde jumped slightly, but nodded; slumping down at his desk. Nino watched him and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Something bad happen or something?"

Adrien groaned, having an internal battle of is he should tell Nino or not… But the answer was obvious and the blonde nodded. He continued to explain what his father told him in hushed tone so that no one would be able to hear. And once he was done? Nino was just silent… He was afraid that his best friend was turn on him; blaming him for their friend's bad luck.

Nino pulled back and gave him an angry look, fear coursing through Adrien because he thought the angry was directed towards him. "What the heck? Your Dad is such a jerk! You were just trying to be a good friend to Mari-" The dj gasped, looking at Adrien, over to the designer and back to Adrien with a depressed look in his eyes. "Marinette's going to be devastated…"

"I know and it's all my fault…" The blonde just stared down at his hands, the feeling of dread completely taking over him.

"When do you plan on telling her?"

Adrien looked up at his best friend and sighed. "At lunch."

Nino immediately shook his head, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Not today, Mari is already in trouble with her parents for sleeping in class, so she has to go home and do a lot of chores. At least that is what Alya said; do it tomorrow."

"Okay," He nodded, sparing a glance behind his shoulder before turning back to the lesson; trying to get his mind off the pressing matter of shattering Marinette's soul. But nothing was going to help him…

0000

School was over and Marinette was glad to be home, well, for the most part. Despite all the chores she had to do; she was happy to be home. Happy to work on dress and suit.

"Mamma!" The designer called from the now spotless kitchen. "I finished the kitchen, is there anything else you need me to do?"

Mrs. Dupain-Chang came around the corner and inspected the kitchen for a few seconds before turning to her daughter with a smile. She shook her head and tucked a short piece of hair behind her ear. "Now, you may go to your room now; but Marinette?"

"Yes?" She called back innocently as she was starting for the chairs.

"I don't want to hear about you sleeping in class anymore, understand?"

Marinette nodded, walking over and placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Of course, Mamma… I love you!"

Her mother only laughed and went to help in their bakery while her daughter ran to her room to work on her new project.

Entering her room, the designer sat down at her desk and started to stretch out her muscles. All that cleaning had left her exhausted, but she wasn't about to rest now, she had last minute ideas for her Masquerade Designs and she was anxious to get started on them. But she had so much to do before she was able to start on them…

"You handled that very well Marinette, I'm so proud of you!" Tikki said; flying out the pink purse. "I told you if you just did them it would end up better for you!"

Marinette smiled at her kwami and placed a kiss on her small forehead. "Thanks, Tikki… But now the real work begins!"

Laughing, Tikki flew over to the radio and started up Marinette's music; getting her ready for a long night of work. First, Marinette finished the homework she received this morning as fast as possible; then finally she was able to start the last minute details.

She loved this part of the process. She was so easily lost within her work that she would forget where she was for a moment… So lost within the music that she didn't hear the light knocking from her trap door.

It wasn't until she heard something crash onto her bed that Marinette looked up from her work. Tikki made sure to hide as soon as she heard the crash; not wanting to risk exposure. Marinette turned around in her chair and saw that it was Chat Noir; face first on her bed…

This wasn't all that of a surprise to her… After Chat had visited her all those days ago? He had stopped by almost every day; just chatting with her as she worked. He would also ask he opinion on many things like what season she liked, the type of coffee she preferred; if she would visit a different country or not… Just random things that he would suddenly blurt out into the silence.

With a laugh, Marinette walked over to the ladder and rested her elbows on the floor of her loft; smirking at the cat superhero. "So, what did that _Chat_ dragged in?"

Doing a swift move, the blonde was now sitting cross legged on her bed; giving her a sly grin. "Just wanted to see how you were doing, Princess!"

Marinette didn't reply for a moment. She was studying him, there something off; he wasn't the usual Chat Noir she come to know. His smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked as though he dreaded coming to her room… So why did he come?

Shaking off the thoughts, the designer smiled at Chat. "Working like always! What about you?"

"Ah, since there haven't been any attacks?" He kicked back and laid down lazily on her bed. "Nothing much."

Laughing, Marinette got down from the ladder and went back to her desk chair; not bothering to look if the cat was following her because she knew he was; he always did. He sat down on the part of the desk that he'd been sitting for the past few nights; claiming it at _his._

"I thought you were done," There was that sad look in his eyes again, but once again? Marinette didn't question it.

"Well, I had some last minute inspirations."

She couldn't see what Chat was doing; too focused on her stitching to care… But suddenly she felt his clawed fingers caress her cheek; tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Marinette froze, unable to move; her heartbeat moving ten million miles per hour… She looked up and met his green eyes, his face only inches from hers.

"So, tell me more about Adrien." He asked suddenly.

Marinette swallowed, not knowing what to do with this sudden closeness or the fact that her face was starting to burn up. "W-what do you mean?"

Chat shrugged slightly, his eyes going to the ground. "You just seem to like him a lot… I wanted to know more about him."

He knew he should be asking her something else, something to make her happy… But he selfishly wanted to hear these kind words because he felt as though he would never hear her speak to him so kindly after tomorrow. Adrien only wished he was able to tell her his real feelings…

"Uh, okay…" Marinette thought about for a moment, her eyes landing onto the pictures she had on her walls. She thought back to all her interactions with him. "I like the way he smiles… And the way he always has Nino's back or that he is always looking out for everyone."

Chat couldn't help but feel himself smile. He liked that she was able to see the good in him… When he looked up to ask another question, his heart stopped. She had a small smile playing on her lips, her eyes bright and cheek resting in her palm… She was beautiful.

His silence got the attention of the designer, her blue eyes meeting his green. "What about you? Do you have someone you love?"

"Yes," He said without hesitation.

"Tell me about her,"

A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed the cat, but he shook it away. "Well, she's brave, beautiful-"

"Say something with a little more meaning," Marinette cut him off. "Like her smile or the way she laughs; something unique to only her that made you fall in love with her."

Chat chewed his lips for a moment, not sure he wanted to expose himself like that. He wished he was Adrien, he wished he could say things _to_ her because he wanted her to know how much he cared about her. "She made me feel accepted for who I was... With this mask on? I'm totally free. Without the mask? I always have to hide part of myself to keep my father happy… But she didn't need me to wear a mask, she just _accepted_ me. She was able to read me like a book, look past the everyday mask I wear."

Unable to hold herself back, Marinette got out of her seat and wrapped Chat into a tight hug; his face tucked into her shoulder. She ran a hand through his blonde hair and held him even tighter. "No one should hide who they really are… I think your perfect just the way you are, Chat."

Tears formed in his eyes at Marinette's kindness, but dread soon followed afterwards when he remembered what he had to tell her as Adrien.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to brood all night?" Marinette finally asked, sensing his change of mood.

Even now, with his Chat Noir suit on, Marinette was able to look through him. At first he was a little unsettled by it, but now? He found it extremely comforting that she will always be there for him as Adrien _and_ Chat Noir.

"How are you able to look right though me?" Chat thought out loud; surprising both Marinette and Chat.

Blinking a few times, the designer pulled away from him and took her time to think up an answer before responding. "I guess I know what it looks like… Trying to hide your emotions. Once upon a time I had to do the same thing."

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed, finding it hard that Marinette had ever felt like he did at this moment.

Marinette was always so happy; she was good friends with everyone! Chat found it impossible that she had to hide from people who were always willing to help her because she had done it multiple times with them.

"Yeah, before I met my best friend Alya? I didn't really have anyone." She explained, feeling Chat move his hands to her waist; trying to comfort her. "I mean I've been friends with most of my classmates for years, but it seemed that I was always the odd ball… I was lonely and usually hung out in my room most days. I would just do homework, design and watch TV." Marinette sighed, looking at Chat with a sad smile. "I was even depressed because I had no one I could call my best friend, but I was such good friends with all these amazing people and I felt like I shouldn't make them worry… So I put on a happy mask and went about my days. I'm so grateful for Alya; she saved me from my loneliness."

Chat wasn't able to look away from her… He was captivated by her honesty. She wasn't afraid to confined in him, Marinette trusted him. He suddenly felt sick… She _did_ trust him and look what happened? He was wrecking ball in her world; preparing to destroy everything in it's path.

"I-I should go… Ladybug should be waiting for me." He dropped his hands from her waist and made for her balcony doors, not giving her anytime to try to stop him.

Staring after him, Marinette's brain caught up with the events that just happened and only one thing was apparent to her…

"He's hiding something from me," Marinette said as Tikki came into her view. "He knows that I don't patrol today.

"But he doesn't know that your Ladybug," Tikki reasoned. "If he was lying, maybe he has a good reason to."

Sighing, the designer ran a hand through her hair; taking out the pigtails as she did. She was exhausted and was ready for bed. "I'll worry about it more tomorrow, I need sleep."

"I agree!" The pink kwami flew to the loft and laid done on the pillow; waiting for her Ladybug.

Marinette had changed into some sleep shorts and a tank. As she climbed into bed, her mind was swarming with thoughts of Chat and her design. She thought she would never be able to go to sleep, but as soon as her head hit the pillow; Marinette was fast asleep.

 **So what was your favorite part? I really wanna know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is the second time posting this chapter... The first time something happened and it didn't look good. So I'm reposting it and please tell me if it looks good or not.**

Adrien had barely slept, he only got about two hours of sleep and he was exhausted. There was also the fact the he had a photo shoot today… Right after school, then another tomorrow and after tomorrow? It was the ball. So it had to be today that Adrien told Marinette and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Sighing, the model got dressed and was on his way to school… He got there a little early so that he could wait for Marinette; something he had been doing ever since their accidental kiss. He used to love them, but today he dreaded it.

"Good morning, Adrien!" Alya waved as she walked next to her best friend, eating a warm scone from the Depain-Chang bakery. "We have some scones for you!"

The blonde smiled as he took the bag Alya handed to him…. He looked down at Marinette and smiled; forgetting all the guilt and dread for a brief moment. "Morning, Marinette… How are you?"

"Great! I finished my last minute's details for the dress and suit and I even did the masks! I know I was going to have you come over and everything, but I figured out a different design that would look even better!" She spoke excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

Adrien just watched her as she spoke, his heart fluttering at the sight. She looked so cute when she talked about her designs; Adrien wished he could have stopped time at this moment… When she was happy and beautiful.

Actually, no… He knew exactly when he wanted time to stop. It was when they first became friends, that rainy afternoon when he gave her his umbrella. Her adorable laugh when the umbrella had closed on her.

Back then, their friendship was new and so full of opportunities… When Adrien wasn't in love with Marinette.

The model stopped walking, causing the two girls to stare back at him with curiosity. But Adrien only had eyes for Marinette… He was in love with her. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he was and it made him feel so happy but also so guilty…

"Adrien? Is everything okay?" The designer asked, an eyebrow raised in concern.

Shaking his thoughts away, Adrien smiled up at the two girls and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He walked past them and into the school; the best friends behind him sharing a look with one another. They wondered what was going on with him, but only shrugged and followed after him.

During class, Adrien barely even spoke… It was a little concerning to see him in such a state, but Marinette just sighed. She didn't want to bother him and if he _really_ wanted to tell her? He would have by now, so she'll keep to herself until he tells her what's wrong.

Feeling Nino elbow him, the model turned to his best friend who only leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Your gonna tell her today right?"

Nodding, Adrien spared a look at the designer before he turned back to the lesson; feeling nothing but dread and guilt.

0000

The lunch bell rang and Marinette gathered was gathering her stuff to leave.

"Do you want to go to that new café down the street?" Alya asked, packing her things as well.

Chewing her bottom lip, the designer nodded after she gave it a few moments of thought. She grinned at her best friend. "Okay,"

They made their way out of the classroom, but Marinette suddenly felt someone grab her hand; holding her back. She turned around to see who it was only to be surprised that it was Adrien; looking like he was about to get scolded by his father.

His fingers locked with her, anchoring to the ground. "Marinette, would it be alright if I take you to lunch today?"

Marinette blinked a few times, not really believing his words. But she was already nodding, her hand squeezing his. "Sure, if Alya is okay with it…"

"By all means!" She stepped out of the doorway, letting them walk past her.

Nodding gratefully at the blogger, Adrien dragged Marinette behind him just as Chloe was about to freak out. His fast was almost too fast for Marinette and he didn't stop until they were outside of the school. They slowed their pace down to a slow walk, but even then; Adrien hadn't let go of Marinette's hand. He was trying to think about how he was going to explain what he has done… But there weren't any sweet words or letting her down easy because this would destroy sweet, innocent, kind Marinette. This would destroy any chance he had at being with her.

Adrien didn't know where they were going until he saw that they were in front of her family's bakery… This is where he had to tell her. This was it because after he told her, she could go to her parents and they could pick up the pieces of her shattered heart…

"Marinette?" He turned to the girl, her blue eyes staring up at him as she listened to every word he said. It made him feel sick that it had to be these horrible words instead of the words he wanted to say… "I'm _so_ sorry, there are no words for how sorry I am and for how _stupid_ I was. I should have known better, I should have minded my own business, I should have let fate take its course…"

Marinette looked confused, more than a little worried for the blonde. "Adrien? What's wrong?"

Swallowing his nerves, Adrien grabbed her other hand and squeezed it hard; trying to selfishly take some comfort from her hands. "I had Alya forward me the pictures of your designs and I showed them to my father… H-he said 'your disqualified and he wanted nothing to do with you'. Marinette, I'm so sorry, I thought I was helping but I only made it worse."

Marinette could feel her world start to crack… The weight of this horrible news baring down on her. She wanted to escape, but there wasn't one.

She stared at him, her face void of any emotion; too shocked to understand fully. "I-I'm black listed? Even before I can make a name for myself I'm black listed?"

"I'm sorry," He tried to hug her, but Marinette just took a step back.

She was no longer looking at him. "I have to go," and she opened the door to her parent's bakery; leaving Adrien to gaze after her. She didn't say hello to her parents or stopped to get some food, Marinette just went straight to her room and slumped on her couch. She was just in too much shock that she didn't _feel_ anything…

"Marinette?" Tikki flew out from her purse and brushed back Marinette's hair. "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

"No," She shook her head, getting up and walking to where she had the gown and suit on mannequins; a white cane leaning against one. "It's not, Tikki."

Marinette picked up the skull cane and all at once… Her whole came crumbling down; she burst out crying, unable to control her emotions. She fell to the ground and cried more; she was sad, angry and hateful all at the same time… Her emotions had left her vulnerable, vulnerable to Hawk Moth and his little butterflies.

Tikki could see the butterfly flying towards her Marinette and it terrified her. She flew to her girl and tried to calm her down but nothing was working, so she did the next best thing… Tikki took off one of her earrings and flew out the window.

The black butterfly landed on the cane that was in the designer's hands; turning it black. Marinette could feel the power of Hawk Moth radiating of the akumatized cane; making her feelings multiplying by tenfold. Now she understood how the villain could change so many people… He made their feelings all that more powerful.

There was a laugh in the distance, but in time it had become more clear and clear until it was like he was right next to her. "Bad Luck, I am Hawk Moth and I will give you the power to take your revenge if you-"

"Yes." Marinette stood, already knowing what he wanted; but she didn't care. All she wanted was revenge… The word just ringed in her ears, making her grin at the sound of it.

Her clothes started to change into the same black suit she had labored over; but only this one was fitted for her and only her. She wore a black butterfly mask instead of the white skull like mask she had designed.

Hawk Moth laughed manically, thinking he had finally found the perfect villain to take out Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Good! Now go get me their miraculous-"

"Why? I have no use for them." Marinette smirked, twirling her cane as she talked. "So why should I waste my time?"

Growling, Hawk Moth tried to use his power to control her; but he found that he couldn't. Bad Luck wasn't in pain... "How can this be?!"

Marinette grinned, knowing why she wasn't at his beck and call was because she was Ladybug; Lady Luck, no one could control her. "Hmm, now where should I start first? The school sounds like the _perfect_ place to start!"

She walked out onto her balcony and looked over the city of Paris, ready to destroy anything in her way. All the while Hawk Moth knew that he had made the greatest mistake of choosing Marinette to be his new villain and for the first time? He wished for Ladybug to cure her… Just so he can make another on, only this time? A villain he could control.

0000

Tikki flew has fast and as hard as she could; all the while trying to sense where Plagg was. She needed to get to Chat Noir as fast as she could before Marinette was able to find them. Seeing a blonde slowly walking back to the school, Tikki nosedived at him; completely exhausted from the flight that she just ended up falling and hitting the blonde's head.

"Ow!" He winced, looking around to see what it was when Plagg suddenly flew out of his shirt yelling.

"Tikki!" He landed next to the red kwami and cupped her face, noticing the single earring in her arms. "Oh, no…"

Adrien kneeled down and picked up the two kwamis in his hands; looking towards Plagg for answers. "Hey, who is this? What's going on?'

Taking some heavy breaths, the red kwami looked up at Adrien; tears in her eyes. "I'm Ladybug's kwami, s-she's been akumatized."

To say those words had scared him was an underestimate… They _terrified_ him. It was hard for him to breath, his mind reeling at all the possible ways that Ladybug could have become victim of Hawk Moth. And when he tried to speak, only one word came out and it came out as though he had lost his voice. "How?"

Tikki shook her head, looking more exhausted by the second. "There's no time, you have to get the other earring before she-"

Their conversation was cut short by a thundering sound that ran a shiver down their spines. Turning a round, the model hid the kwamis' behind his back only to gasp as he turned and saw a girl grinning evilly at him.

The girl slammed her cane against the ground, giving off another thundering sound; looking as though she was about to commit a terrible crime without a second thought. "Well, aren't you _lucky_!"

"M-Marinette!" Tikki gasped, clutching the earring tighter.

Plagg next to her could only place a hand on her back and try to comfort her in any way he could. It hurt him to see his lifelong friend look so pained and broken.

"That's M-Marinette?" Adrien was dumbfounded, unable to look away from the girl he loved.

The girl that stood in front of him looked nothing like Marinette, she looked like she was a dark version of her. Then it clicked… Tikki knew her name. There would only be one _good_ reason for Tikki to know her name… Marinette had to be Ladybug.

Marinette was now slightly hovering off the ground, glaring down at Adrien. "I'm not Marinette anymore, but you may call me Bad Luck; and I'm here to tip the scales a bit."

Adrien knew what was going to happen before she did it… Several items around her turned black and started to float around her. And one by one, more items collected behind her until she had enough… Swinging around her cane, she pointed the end of it as Adrien and then everything was being thrown at him.

Adrien ran and dodged everything; all the while trying to find a place to hide. And after a few blocks? He took a note from Chat Noir and slyly got away into an empty alley way.

"You have to transform and get her earring!" Tikki explained, thick tears rolling down her face. "Then you must turn into Ladybug to cure her! Please!"

So many thoughts where running through his head, that it was getting hard to think… His mind was trying to compensate for the fact that Marinette was Ladybug. The girl he had recently admitted to being in love with was the girl he had _just_ moved on from. Adrien could almost laugh; he had fallen in love with the same girl; _twice._

"Adrien, I know your confused right now..." Tikki pressed her fingers in his palms, giving him a sympathetic smile. "But, forget about the fact that she's ladybug and see her for who see his right now… The love of your life and she _needs_ you to save her!"

Staring into Tikki's eyes for a moment, the model stood. Taking in a breath, he nodded and looked to his kwami. "Plagg, claws out!"

He was in his Chat Noir suit and looked to Tikki. "Where are you going to hide?"

"I'll go to the school, I'll hide in your locker until you come and get me." She explained, then looked down at the earring she held onto, then held it out for Adrien. Tikki was reluctant to let it go, but she knew what was the best option. "You take this; she'll expect me to have it. Keep it away from her!"

Before he could ask anymore further questions, the kwami flew off toward the school. Finally, ready for battle, Chat Noir swung around a lamp post and knocked Marinette out of the air; causing her to hit the ground hard. He smirked at her even though he was scared. "Looks like you are having a _bad_ day, Princess."

"Oh, kitty kitty…" Bad Luck laughed, running her hair through her hair only to stop and glare at her pigtails. With a growl, she ripped the ponytails out and let her hair rest at her shoulders; making her that much cuter to Chat. "Don't think Ladybug is going to help you anytime soon, you're on your own; no one to help you."

"I'm not alone!" He yelled back, twirling his staff around.

He slammed it to the ground and extended it, making his way towards Bad Luck; prepared to knock her out. But Marinette only smirked and did a backflip, all the while hitting Chat across the face. She spun into the air; hovering like she had done once before.

"You don't get it _do_ you?!" She growled, more cars and random things floated behind her. Marinette was glaring at the cat. "You are helpless! Ladybug is _gone_ and _no one_ can save poor Marinette, the girl who had her dreams shattered by the boy she thought she loved!"

His jaw dropped, Chat knew she liked him; but she didn't know she was in _love_ with him. But as he thought about he recalled their past conversations and Marinette did admit that she loved Adrien as much as Chat loved Ladybug… But she didn't know that he was in love with her. His heart soared at knowing that she had loved him back.

Chat shook his head clear of his distracting thoughts and met Bad Luck's eyes. "How do you know? Maybe he was only trying to help, like friends are supposed to!"

"Adrien Agrsete is _no_ friend of mine!" Bad Luck roared, sending the flying items straight at Chat Noir. "And neither are you…"

Chat was dodged everything that he could, cutting close towards the end; leaving him breathing heavy and wanting nothing more than a break. He looked up to further talk with Marinette, but saw that she was gone.

"Oh, no…"

He had no idea what her plan was or what she was going to do, but he had only one place to be… And that was the school where Tikki was waiting for him. Adrien went as fast as he could, wanting nothing but to try and stop Marinette before she did something she would regret.

He ran to his locker and swung it open, happy to see the red kawmi resting. "Tikki! Please, you gotta help me! I don't know what Marinette plan is!"

"Think about it," She looked down at her hands, saying her next words carefully. "It was the news of being disqualified from the contest that made her into an akuma… She's going after you and your father; you were the cause of her bad luck."

Swallowing hard, the blonde picked Tikki up in his hands. "After I take her miraculous, how am I supposed to stop her?"

"You have to use both miraculous' to save her."

"Both?"

Tikki nodded. "It will take both to stop her… I hope."

Adrien wasm't really comforted in the fact that the kwami wasn't even certain that it would work, but he pushed his doubts aside. If it meant getting Marinette back? He would give his own life.

Nodding, the blonde place Tikki on top of his head so that she could hold onto his hair as he made his way towards the Agreste Mansion.

0000

Bad Luck had busted through the doors of Adrien's home, walking in as though she owned the place. Several people came rushing in to stop her, but she simply twirled her cane and gave them a hint of bad luck; making them collapse onto the floor.

She laughed loudly as she walked past the unconscious bodies; making her way to Gabriel. He wasn't hard to find; he was in his office, glaring at a computer screen.

"Not that I mind, Mr. Agreste, But I _do_ prefer my victim's full attention!" Bad Luck waved her cane around and suddenly Gabriel was pressed against the wall.

The man glared at Marinette. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Bad Luck tapped her chin and crossed her legs; hovering in a sitting position as she thought. "Who am I?" Her playful mood changed within a second, her hatred choking Gabriel. "I'm the designer that was going to win the contest if it wasn't for _your_ son!"

"You used him to sway me into your favor," The man's face was emotionless.

" _I did no such thing!_ " She growled, coming face to face with Gabriel now; her eyes piercing his. "Why would I? Why should I rely on someone else to make a name for me? I was going to do that with my own two hands, but your son _took that away from me!_ He took away everything, so I will return the favor."

Gabriel gasped at what had happened next… Bad Luck turned her back to him; raising her arms into the air, her cane clutched in both of her hands. The walls all around him started to turn black and tremble. It took a few moments but as soon as the whole house was black? The girl yet out a yell, extended her put with one hand and swung it down; the walls starting to fall as she did.

The sun beamed down of Bad Luck as she looked back at Adrien's father with a smirk. "Oh, don't worry Mr. Agreste you will have some company very soon…"

"I don't think so!" Chat yelled, landing in front of his father.

"Don't you know when to stop, kitty?" Bad Luck groaned, twirling her cane like a baton. "You're going to lose."

The cat growled and took a defense stance; ready to fight. "We'll see about that!"

Chat ran at her with the focus of getting her earring instead of taking her down… But she was Ladybug underneath Bad Luck and was very familiar with his moves; she was able to block every single one of them with ease.

Laughing, the girl caught Chat's baton and shook her head at him. "Oh, Chat… You _really_ thought you could beat me without Ladybug?"

He was about to reply, but Bad Luck pulled him forward and cupped his cheek with her free hand. A smile devilish grin spread on her lips as the cat's vision start to turn black. "Good Night, Kitty Cat."

Everything went black.

 **Okay, so does it look good? please tell me if something looks off and/or you favorite part?**


	5. Chapter 5

He was dreaming… He knew he was.

He knew he was dreaming because of the warm body he held in his arms; Marinette. They were laying in the grass; the sunshine was hitting Marinette's hair just right; her eyes staring back at his. She had her hands resting on her chest, their noses lightly touching. Adrien had his arms around her small body, one tight wrapped her waist while the other was across her back; entangled in her hair.

"Marinette…" The blonde curled a dark piece of hair around his finger. "You're here,"

She smiled, brushing her nose against his so that when she spoke? Their lips touched with every word she whispered to him. "Of course, I am…"

"I'm sorry for everything…" Adrien tightened his hold on the woman he loved, never wanting to let her go. "I wish I could make it all better,"

Marinette hummed and pressed a kissed to the corner of his mouth, sighing. "But you can't… It's your fault that I'm the way I am now because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, Adrien. You're the reason I was akumatized, you're the reason I'm going to take everything you love away from you."

"I know," Breathing in her scent, the cat turned them over so that Marinette was now laying on her back. Adrien rested on his elbows, staring into her ocean blue eyes; his fingers lightly tracing the outline of her cheek. "I'll fix everything I swear…"

"Adrien," She smiled, reaching up and cupping his face; bringing it closer to her own.

"ADRIEN!" Two voices screamed at him, waking him from his dream.

The blonde boy lurched up from the ground, feeling as though he lost all his power to breath. He struggled to breath while he was looking around for the person who was calling his name; only to see the two kwami's sitting next to him.

Plagg flew up to him, tears in his green eyes. "We thought you were dead! You've been like this for hours!"

"Hours?!" Adrien stood up, only to feel woozy and fall to the ground once again. "I have to get to Marinette, I have to get the earring-"

Shaking his head, the black kwami hit his human in the head and glared. "Just stop and take a breather for a second! Your letting your emotions control you, what would Ladybug do?! Huh?"

He looked away, unable to look at Plagg in the eyes. He knew what Ladybug would do; she wouldn't let her feelings control her, she would let them give her the power, the strength to overcome. But he wasn't her and he would never will be; he was Adrien.

Adrien, the _real_ Adrien? The one who he became when he puts on that Chat Noir suit? He doesn't hold his feelings back; he just lets them _be_.

"I can't be someone I'm not!" He argued, gathering all his strength and stood up. "But I know she wouldn't want me to give up because I know if it was me? She would never stop until I was cured."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tikki laughed. Looking behind him, the blonde saw that she was holding an earring in her tiny arms, grinning up at him. "You make a wonderful distraction, Adrien!"

The blonde felt a wave of relief going through him; it didn't solve the problem completely but it did mean that Marinette's condition wouldn't become any worse than it already is. He laughed at the red kwami, taking the earring from her arms and into his palm while he took out the other from his pocket.

Then he frowned, he didn't have his ears pierced… "Uh, Tikki?"

"Right, sorry!" She giggled, flying to his hand. Tikki placed a hand on each earring and closed her eyes; trying to focus.

There was a red flash and then there was two ear-cuffs laying in Adrien's hand. They were still red and still had black spots on them. He only took a moment to admire them before he placed them onto his ears; hoping that he didn't look ridiculous.

"Now, all you have to say is; 'spots on'." Tikki explained, smiling up at the blonde. "I know you can do this, Adrien."

He nodded and took a deep breath. Looking towards his own kwami and nodded; saying the familiar words he has been saying every time there was a hint of danger, the words that had changed his life. Soon he was dressed in the black suit before he turned to Tikki.

He could feel his heart beating fast, he was nervous. But this wasn't the time to be nervous, so he swallowed down his fear and steeled his nerves. "Tikki, spots on!"

The kwami flew onto the ear-cuffs, the once black suit changing from the new addition. Adrien could feel a rush of power as the two superhero powers combined into one. He watched as his chest, his thighs and his elbows turned red; his feet, shins, neck and forearms remained black. There were black dots on his chest, shoulders, ribs and stomach; while there were red dots on his feet, shins, hands and forearms.

He still had his bell, tail and ears, but he didn't know about his mask. But as he looked around for any reflective surface, Chat saw two red ribbons. He touched them lightly, tracing them back to where they were tied on his head. Now he really wanted to see what he looked like.

He ran out of the crumbled ruins that was his home and to a store window. As soon as his eyes saw his reflection? His jaw dropped.

He turned around a few times, trying to get a look of the whole costume. Feeling the grin spreading across his face, the superhero felt like he could do anything in the world. He noticed that he still had his baton, but with the addition of Ladybug's yoyo.

"I need a name." He stated. His mind racing through various names, some of which were ridiculous and others just didn't match the costume… Then he thought about something Ladybug had said to him several weeks ago, something that meant everything to him.

She said that they were partners, that there wasn't a hero or sidekick; just partners.

"Lady Chat." Adrien nodded, placing his hands on his hips in confidence. He knew people would laugh at him for giving him such a name, but he found that he really was proud of it. "Okay, now to save the woman I love."

He turned away from the glass only to gasp. He was so caught up in the euphoria of a new superhero that he hadn't seen the wreckage of the world around him. Cars were turned over, building in mere piles of bricks and not a single soul on the street. It looked as though a bomb had gone off and left everyone for dead.

This wasn't the France he grew up knowing… This was something out of a nightmare. He had to stop Marinette and he had to do it now. Using his baton, the blonde followed the trail of the wreckage; hoping that it will lead him to Bad Luck.

The wreckage led the superhero to the Eiffel Tower, where there were hundreds of people being herded and caged by Bad Luck. She wore a sickly grin, watching them suffer. The innocence that was once in her eyes was no gone, it was replaced by the gleam of malice; her lust to have revenge.

Swallowing down his fear, Lady Chat looked around the area; trying to think up a plan to get the akuma away from Marinette. He grabbed the yoyo and turned it over in his hands for a second; praying that it would work for him. Closing his eyes, he threw it into the air, saying the magical words.

He felt something land into his hands, causing him to open his eyes. There in his hands was a black and red ball; an idea popping in his head as he saw it. He hooked the yoyo around his built and gathered his courage, clutching the ball in his hand.

Walking out into the light, the blonde looked up at Bad Luck and grinned. "Hey!"

Marinette turned to him, glaring. She lifted the cane and was about to throw him across Paris when it was knocked out of her hand by the red ball. Adrien thought she would try to go after it, but all she did was glare; her eyes solely on him. Floating back to the ground, she slowly walked towards the blonde. "And what, pray tell, are you?"

"I am… LADY CHAT!" Chat puffed out his chest, grinning. He could hear the prisoners cheer as they saw him, hoping that they were going to be rescued.

"Well, as much as I love the name; you're in my way." She slammed her hand into his chest, sending him into the nearest building's window; her fingertips turning black with the action. Marinette walked over to the broken window, raising an eyebrow. "Even with both miraculous', you can't defeat me. I know your tricks, your moves, Chat Noir… And once I get rid of you? I'll have an _intimate_ talk with Adrien Agreste."

Groaning, Chat got up from the floor; cuts covering his body. He looked up, his blonde hair dying red from the cut on his forehead. Climbing out of the broken window, the blonde took in slow breaths. "He was only trying to help, he saw how talented you are, Marinette. He was proud of you, he wanted to show his father because he wanted you to _win_. He believed in you so much, but his rotten bad luck got in the way… His father just… Got the wrong idea."

Bad Luck studied him. She studied his eyes, they wouldn't meet hers; they were too ashamed to. Arching an eyebrow at him, Marinette took a small step back. "Why do you have that look in your eye? Why do you feel ashamed? It wasn't you that did this to me…"

"But it was…" He looked down at his feet, his voice barely over a whisper; making it so only she could hear him. "I should have never expected my father to be reasonable, I should have left you alone and I should have been honest with you."

She looked completely confused, arching an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Chat's first plan didn't work. He got her cane away, but it was clear that she didn't need it to use her powers, which was… unfortunate for him. Which meant he had to go to plan B; honesty. Meeting Bad Luck's eyes, Chat Noir looked pitiful. "Mari, please, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I thought my father would be reasonable, I'm sorry that I should him your designs, I'm sorry that I hurt you! I didn't want any of this! All I wanted was to make you happy!"

She was so confused, why would he say something like that to her? He had nothing to do with; then it clicked. Chat had said 'his father', meaning that Chat Noir was…

"A-Adrien?" Bad Luck's eyes were wide from shock, the butterfly mask on her face fading away, revealing Marinette. She took several steps back, tripping on a fallen lamp post and onto some broken glass. She let out a scream as the shards pierced her skin.

"Marinette!" He got up and ran over to her, falling to his knees to help her sit up. Chat tried to place a hand on her back but hissed when his palm was cut open. He pulled her closer, her head resting on his shoulder and gasped; dozens of broken shards were sticking out of her body. "Oh my God…"

Squeezing his hand tightly, Marinette whispered in his ear. "Purify the akuma."

Nodded, the blonde carefully leaned Marinette against the lamp post and walked over to the forgotten cane. He picked it up and broken it in half, the black butterfly escaping. Chat quickly captured the akuma with the yoyo and purified it, then he went looking for his Lucky Charm. He grabbed it and threw it in the air, saying those two words he heard hundreds of times before.

Immediately white butterflies started to fly throughout Paris; fixing everything to it was before, even his wounds were healed. The prison vanished, setting everyone free; several of them were his classmates and people he knew. But the one he was most interested in? Was his father.

But before he marched over to him, the blonde went back to Marinette; seeing her parents had gotten to her before he did. He watched as her father kneeled down and picked up his daughter, making her scream in pain… her back was still covered in broken shards.

He froze, panic rising within him. He watched as Marinette's parents called for an ambulance, the designer crying into her father's chest. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be healed, she was supposed to be fine… but she wasn't. He couldn't do anything but watch, he watched as the ambulance came and whisked her away; he was completely useless.

Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Chat turned around and started to look for Gabriel Agreste.

Finding his father, the blonde walked over to him and crossed his arms; glaring at him the whole time. "Marinette never asked Adrien to show you her designs; he was just trying to do something nice for his friend."

"Yes, well, that doesn't change-"

"Yes, it does!" Chat cut him off; the first time he had ever cut his father off. "Adrien was wrong to take matter in his own hands, so punish him, not Marinette! All she ever wanted was to become a designer, _please_ , give her a chance!"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the young superhero, contemplating what he had said. He never liked going back on his word, but with one glance at Marinette? He saw how much of her world shattered because of what he had done. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Very well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng can still compete in the contest; but don't expect me to deliver the news personally."

"Of course not, why would I think that you actually cared?" Chat growled, shoving his father's shoulder with his own as he passed. He got to the nearest alleyway and transformed back into Adrien. He caught the two kwamis, they were both exhausted. "You two alright?"

Tikki looked up at Adrien and nodded. "Don't worry, all we need is to refuel."

The blonde sighed and leaned against the alley wall, slowing sliding down it until he was sitting. "What should I do? Marinette is being rushed to the hospital. I thought the Miraculous Ladybug was supposed to heal her?"

"It's different for her." Plagg sighed, giving his charge an apologetic look; something that Adrien wasn't used to seeing on him. "Because she _is_ miraculous holder? When she gives in like that? There are some consequences… she was lucky, it could have been a lot worse."

Cocking his head to the side, Adrien looked even more worried. "What do you mean? How could it have been worse?"

"Adrien, she could have lost her ability to use the miraculous or-" The black kwami was never one for being sensitive and he wasn't going to start now.

"Plagg!" Tikki hit her fellow kwami over the head, glaring at him. "Don't scare him! He's only a boy!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Plagg returned the glare. "We can't baby them, Tikki! They have to learn sometime!"

"Learn what?" The blonde looked between them.

Tikki looked up at him and sighed, she knew Plagg was right; she just didn't want him or Marinette to be burdened even more. She looked over at the black kwami and nodded. Adrien needed to know how serious the situation was.

"There are ancient laws that we have to follow. Marinette got off easy because she didn't use her miraculous while being akumatized and she didn't kill anyone." Plagg's eyes never left Adrien's. It was the first time the blonde had seen him so serious, it made him a little scared. "But if she did? The miraculous would have killed her."

 **Yes, yes I know! It's been a very long time since I updated. But you know, sometimes you lose interest in somethings? Yeah... Anyway! I'm in college now and plan to take 14 credits soooooooo... yeah.**

 **Please Review, I love to hear your feed back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know it's been... I honestly don't know. But I thought for at least for awhile, I can give you some comfort and no this shouldnt be the last chapter but I dont know when the next one is going to be published so yeah. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

The ball had gone and past. Alya was the one to tell Marinette that she could still participate, but the designer surprising withdrew her submission: that was two days ago. Adrien didn't even bother getting out of his bed for it or even school the next day.

He hadn't even gone to see Marinette for the past four days, he was so riddled with guilt and shame that he couldn't bring himself to go. He had Alya and Nino tell her that his father had reconsidered and is letting her still compete in the contest, but they did it reluctantly. They had begged him to come with them, saying that the designer would love to see him; but Adrien just couldn't…

For the past two days, Adrien had ignored everyone and kept to himself; eating alone during lunch. He received texts Alya and Nino informing him how Marinette was doing, but he never replied and after the second day he just stopped checking them. He barely even slept, too guilt-ridden to sleep. When he was done with school? He just went straight home and buried his face in his pillow, wondering how he could let such a horrible thing happen to Marinette.

Because of him? She had to endure a whole two hours of pain while the doctors dug the glass out of her back; the drugs not kicking in until after they were done. Because of him? She would wake up in pain, tears forming in her eyes. She was in so much pain because of him and it made Adrien sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"He looks so miserable…" Alya whispered as she and Nino stood to the side of the library and watched the blonde mope around. Everyone was getting very worried about Adrien, they were concerned that he was going to do something that would harm himself.

Nino sighed, turning away from the scene. He couldn't stand to see his best friend looking like that and it hurt him even more to know that there wasn't anything he could really do. "He blames himself for what happed to Marinette… that's a heavy burden to carry around."

"But, Marinette doesn't blame him for what happened at all! She knows that it was because of Hawk Moth taking advantage of her dark feelings that she was akumatized!" She stomped her foot, looking like a child who was about to throw a tantrum.

"We know that, Marinette knows that, but I think Adrien has forgotten." He finally turned around to look at the blonde, sighing once again as he did. He hated that his best friend was hurting like this and he always hated that Adrien had closed himself off from everyone else. Making up his mind, Nino took Alya by the hand and walked towards the blonde. "Come on, let's do it like we practiced."

Yes, the couple had practice what they were going to say to Adrien. It was too delicate of a situation _not_ to be absolutely sure about what you are going to say. They spent the whole day talking about and coming up with ideas how to fix the blonde model. And when they finally settled on one? They searched the whole school until they found him here in the library.

Getting to the table, Nino threw his backpack in front of Adrien causing him to jump at the sound. The blonde looked and was surprised to see his best friend pulling out a chair next to him. He was too surprised at the appearance of Nino that he didn't notice Alya coming around to his other side.

"Dude, come on, you gotta stop blaming yourself." Nino sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Marinette doesn't."

Alya nudged shoulders with the blonde, smiling when he turned to look at her. She laughed at his shocked face and ruffled his hair. "She's been asking for you by the way, every time someone who visits her? She immediately asks when you're coming; you have to go see her."

Adrien swatted the blogger's hand away and sighed, not meeting either of their eyes. He could still she her horrified look as she realized that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were the same person, he could still hear her screams as the broken glass pierced her skin and he could still feel her blood on his hands. No, he couldn't face her, not after all that. "I can't… I just can't okay?"

Nino and Alya shared a look that meant it was step two in their plant to 'fix' Adrien. The DJ leaned closer to his best friend so that no one else around could hear him as he said the next words, knowing full well that is would hurt Adrien deeply, but he knew it was a necessary evil. "Look, buddy, I don't want to say this but… Aren't you being a little selfish?"

"What?!" The blonde whipped around to look at Nino, his voice echoing in the library.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're not thinking about how Marinette is feeling right now or how your selfish behavior is effecting her!" He yelled back, standing up from his seat. This was the second time Adrien had witnessed Nino angry and it wasn't a pleasant thing. "She's worried about you, man! She knows that your blaming yourself and it's killing her!"

'It's killing her.' Suddenly Adrien was reminded of how close he was to losing Marinette. His heart pounding in his chest, his lungs stopped working properly and his eyes became wide with panic. Nino immediately backed down when he saw how panicked his best friend became and reached his hand out to help calm him down, but the blonde shoved him away: a little too hard. Adrien accidentally shoved him into a chair.

Alya rushed over to the DJ who was hissing in pain, glaring at Adrien. "What's your problem, Adrien?! It was just days ago that your head over heels for Marinette, now your chickening out because of one little Akuma? Jeez, I don't know what happened to you but honestly? I don't care. Just go see her or so help me God, Agreste, I'll make you suffer."

They gathered their things and walked away, conversation over. Adrien stared after them, not knowing what to do. He looked down at bandaged his hand and groaned. Why had he shoved Nino away? Why was he being like this? All he wanted was to be with Marinette, but he was terrified to face her. He couldn't help bit to laugh at himself. What a sad fate that was, scared of the thing he loved most. He would be heartbroken because of his own cowardliness, he would never know true happiness and he would never look at his love… what a pathetic existence.

"Adrien, please, I miss Marinette and only you can take me!" Tikki cried, her voice bringing him back to the real world. She was peeking out from his shirt, looking up with her big blue eyes.

He looked down at her for a moment, thinking about if he should go or not; but any intelligent thought dissipated when he watched a tear spill down Tikki's small face. His heart broke at the sight: he was beaten. "I'll drop you off but nothing else, okay?"

She nodded silently, going back to her hiding place with Plagg while Adrien grabbed his things and made his way out of the school. He walked all the way to the hospital, fueled by sheer guilt from Tikki. When he got into the hospital, he decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator because it meant more time before having to face Marinette. But as he came to her floor? He just stared at it.

Was he really prepared to be in the same room as Marinette? No, not at all. He was terrified in fact. He was so scared of what she might say to him… but with one look at the teary-eyed Tikki? He knew he had to see her for the sake of returning her Kwami and Miraculous at least.

There wasn't anyone in the room but her. She was lying on her side, curled into a ball as she watched tv. Her hair was let out of their usual pigtails and remained wild. She had her blankets pulled up to her waist and she had pushed aside the tray of unfinished food. IVs and wires were connected to her and peeking through her patient gown were all the bandaged that covered up the multiple wounds.

Marinette still hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway of her room, so he just stood there watching her. But Tikki was impatient to return to her friend and flew out of her hiding spot. "Marinette!"

"Tikki?" She finally looked over to the door, only see her kwami flying over to her and hugging her cheek. The red kwami was sobbing, telling her how much she missed her and how worried she was. "It's okay, I'm okay. There isn't anything to worry about now, we're together now."

The red kwami looked up at her miraculous holder and wiped away her tears. "Thanks to Adrien, he brought me!"

Marinette froze. Slowly, she turned around and saw him standing at the door with his head down. She knew all about how he had been closing himself off from everyone, Alya was sure to keep her informed about everything that was going at school, but she wasn't expecting him to look so broken… he looked more broken than the day he gave her his umbrella.

"Adrien, please look at me."

He swallowed hard but did as he was told. Marinette had sat up and was now fully facing him, her hair framing her face in loose waves. She held out her hand as a silent command and merely waited for Adrien to take it before she started to speak. "This is not your fault and it will never be your fault, Adrien Agreste. There is no one to blame but Hawk Moth."

"Marinette." He looked on the verge of breaking as his free hand cupped Marinette's face, lightly caressing her cheek. Tears pooled in his eyes, his voice thick with emotion as he spoke. "I couldn't be more sorry for what I did to you. I wish I could go back in time and never show my father your designs, then you would have won the competition instead of Juliet and you wouldn't be in a hospital."

"And in the end? I'm happy that you did." This caught Adrien off by total surprise. Marinette laughed at his face, he was looking at her like she lost her mind, but she didn't mind. Standing up from her hospital bed, the designer wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "If this hadn't happened? I wouldn't have found out that the guy I had been crushing on since he gave me his umbrella and my best friend were the same person. I love you, even more than before."

Adrien was fully crying now. With just a few sentences, she was able take the world off his shoulders and allow him to breath again. He still felt that guilt, but he knew that will never truly go away. He held Marinette at her waist, careful not to touch any of her injuries and buried his head in crook of her neck.

All he could think about was how much he loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ever since finding out the she and Ladybug were the same person, he couldn't help but find humor in the fact that he fell in love with the same person _twice._ And now, he comes to find out that _she_ is as big as fool as he is. Yes, Adrien had to be the luckiest guy in the world if he was able to have a girl like Marinette _and_ Ladybug love him.

"I love you, Marinette."

She chuckled, her fingers gently combing through his hair. She enjoyed holding and him holding her, but her back was starting to hurt from standing so much. "Adrien, can we lay down on my bed, please? My back is starting to hurt."

"Yes!" Adrien pulled away instantly, not really hearing what she said and helped her to get back in the hospital bed. He awkwardly stood there as she laid on her side and looked up at him. He blushed as he climbed in beside her, their bodies only an inch or two apart from each other. It was just enough room so that they could look at each other's eyes without being too close. "So, does this mean that we're dating? Because I really want to date you, Marinette."

Her cheeks turned red but smiled. "We did kind of confess to one another, I think it would only be natural."

"Good," He returned the smile.

It was a very sweet moment, a very sweet moment that was ruined by a cheese loving kwami. "Does this mean I get more cheese or less cheese than usual?"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien looked over Marinette at his kwami who was certainly sharing a meal with his counterpart on the rolling tray. "Plagg, you glutton."

"What? It's a fair question!" He yelled back as Tikki laughed at his antics. It was obvious that this was Plagg just showing off because the red kwami was there.

Adrien would have yelled back at his kwami, but Marinette had grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look back at her. She smiled up at him sweetly, content with being with him. He put all the things that were still haunting him and pushed them to the back of his mind, he didn't want to ruin the moment with Marinette and he wished that he could have done this earlier. No, that's not quite right. He wished that he and Marinette had told each other that they were Ladybug and Chat Nior because none of this would have happened.

But life would be miserable if you keep thinking about what ifs or what could have been, so Adrien carefully held his girlfriend and closed his eyes; choosing to be happy with all that happened.

 **Ignore all my typos and whatever. Again, this most likely wont be the last chapter. But, I do please ask that if you are going to review? Write more than just 'update soon', its literally the worst thing to read and I honestly and truly hate it. So yeah, hoped you like this chapter.**


End file.
